FNaTL: DZ (the unofficial story).
'Chapter 1: the beginning' Year 1985, a place opened up called "Tubbyland". It was well known and loved by kids animatronics called: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, LaaLaa, Po and NooNoo. Kids running around, playing games, singing songs and eating tubby custard with toasts. The place had very good reputation, and was growing strong, even making it so far, to open up all around the world. Until one day, the custard machine exploded. The company tried to fix the location but failed, and the company went bankrupt. No money, no customers, no fame, no fun. 30 children died, because of this incident. Everything went to garbage. One day, Jeremy Willson decided to bring back the tubbyland, and bring the fun back!!! He made three prototypes for the begining were: P. pip, P. squint and P. pipes. It was going well, and he didnt give up, he made more. One by one came and he made more, even adding albino two heads!!! He was proud of his children (robots) and he was happy all day long after the hard work he put. He put them in the factory he worked in whitch also made the animatronics for the tubbyland. Sadly, there was no use for them, and they were just some piece of garbage. August 10th, 1985, the factory was attacked and almost robbed by gangsters, until the police saved the day, and the gangsters were arrested. Hard work was ruined, and animatronics that were about to be shipped to the locations where they were supossed to be, were destroyed. Jeremy gave up on the project to save the tubbyland, and called it a day. 'Chapter 2: Animated' Jeremy heared a knock on his door. It was his friend Alexander. He said that if he breakes into the factory he is working at, and stay there for five nights, then he will give him a 1000 dollars. He accepted it, knowing that he will get into trouble, be he didnt know, what kind of trouble. He sneaked in through the vent in the back of the building, and went to the office. He sat down on the chair and looked at the cameras. As he expected, nothing will be happening. He was about to fall asleep, until he heard the phone ring in the office. He said that the place is shut down, but was cut off by the voice of Alex, asking him hows the night? He simply answered that its boring, until he heared footsteps, or atleast, moving. He checked the cameras, one by one, talking to his friend about whats happening. His friend thought he was joking, and hang up on him. Jeremy looked at the cameras, and found that P. Pip had stood up, and looked at the camera. Jeremy was shocked, and was in fear. He thought that this was the end for him. But the question was, why was he active? He agressivly switched cameras, to find if anyone is also alive, but just found That P. Pip is missing!!! He looked left and right, and looked at every camera to find Pip, but no luck. He kept looking everywhere, for over 4 hours, until out of knowhere, Pip was in the vent, but at the last second, six am hit, and he won. COMING SOON...